America
America, human name Alfred F. Jones, is a main character . He is also one of the characters avaliable for a joint romance , with England. On the first day, when England shows the protagonist around in the academy, America is encountered on the rooftop, while everyone is assembled there to get to know the protagonist. He barges in with a big boom and special effects and introduces himself as a real hero. Romance By Autumn 7th, if America has the highest likability, He will invite the protagonist to watching the stars after school, which she agrees to. At 9pm, they meet on the roof and eventually they see a shooting star flying by. Both wish for something and America mumbles audibly "I wish for name to accept my confession!". She is surprised and tries to pretend she didn't hear it after which America gets a bit upset, for having to be even more blunt about it. He confesses, that he likes protagonist and she confesses, that she likes him, too. Happy about this, America goes on to hug her, finding out she is actually a girl. However he is fine with it, because she was the "last person he could get upset with". They kiss and he brings her back home afterwards. When reaching 6 likeability, America asks the protagonist out to a date in the town. But when it gets late, she says, she needs to go home, because Japan wanted her not to stay out too long, but America wants her to stay a little longer. She assures they'll be seeing each other tomorrow, too, and after some talking, America gives in and waves her goodbye, looking slightly upset. Afterwards America is trying to make up a plan on how to spend another romantic day with her. At 7 likeability America decides to invite protagonist to a theme park. She is currently at the students council with England, who notes that she smells differently than usual because she used Hinoki flowers with her bathing water yesterday and leans forward to her face. Right then, America comes in thinks, she is cheating on him with England. He grabs her hand and drags her out of the room to the nurse's office and pushes her on the bed. He is angry and thinks that she likes Britain and is also in a relationship with France, because of the blazer she wears. He rips her blazer off and urges her to tell him, with how many men she has already betrayed him, angrily unclothing her with every question. She denies any accusation, but he doesn't believe her. He thinks he has been fooled and rapes her. In the end, she begs him to stop because he was hurting and scaring her and he realises what he is doing is wrong. He apologises and calms down. Afterwards she explained to him, that England was only noting her scent because of the bath she took yesterday. America only nods in shame to her explanation. He apologises for doubting her love. They make up again, but the protagonist notices, that America is still aroused and both make out. She falls asleep and has another of her flashback dreams. ((Kinda skipped the event for 8 likeability, sorry.)) By Winter, she decides to move in with America. Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Joint Romance Character Category:Male Character